The invention relates generally to roadways for vehicular travel and, more particularly, for vehicular travel in a continuous fashion on crossing roadways.
Today, travel on various types or kinds of roadways via various types or kinds of vehicles is a common occurrence. For example, it is common to move or transport people, products and goods on roadways such as highways and byways in vehicles such as by car, bus and truck.
Unfortunately, roadway crossings such as in the form of intersections can present obstacles to desired vehicular movement on such roadways. In particular, roadway intersections can act to limit or hinder desired vehicular movement such as by reducing or limiting one or more of the speed, efficiency or safety of vehicle movement by or through a roadway crossing. For example, in addition to being a prime source for vehicle collisions, roadway intersections often result in delays in vehicle movement through the intersection and such as may undesirably increase vehicle exhaust emissions.
While particular highway designs, such as cloverleaf type interchanges, can facilitate vehicle movement at roadway crossings, cloverleaf type interchanges can require significant amounts of land or area for proper implementation. Consequently there is a need and a desire for roadway crossing systems that not only facilitate vehicle movement at roadway crossings but desirably do so in a relatively compact area such as to minimize the area of land required for proper implementation.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for improved vehicular movement at roadway crossings. In particular, there is a need and a desire for a roadway crossing system that better permits or facilitates vehicular travel in a continuous fashion on crossing roadways.